


Stalemate

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Tsukishima meet again in Uni and they both hate it. (Later, though, they reconsider.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kageyama Rarepair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/): Day 1 - Universe: University/College AU & Topic: Rivalry | Competition  
> Huge thanks to Isy and Tari for betaing and general hand-holding regarding this fic. It's my first time writing Kageyama and this pairing in general, so be gentle.

Kageyama spots the University gym from afar; it’s a huge dome at the center of the campus that catches everyone’s attention when they cross through the campus entrance. He forgets about his initiation course and walks towards the dome, like a moth to a flame, but he can’t help it—the gym is pulling him in with a strange, almost magnetic force. Granted, he really wants to go into the gym and check out the volleyball court; he came here with all the intention to continue his volleyball career, after all. Further education was just the medium to it.

Without meaning to, he skips half of his morning classes on the first day and when he finally arrives to a lecture classroom, he almost chokes on his own spit at the unexpected sight of something he remembers well—a patronizing, sharp gaze behind spectacles. Tsukishima, in turn, gives him a lazy once-over and puts on his more predatory smirk.

“Well, can you explain to me what an idiot is doing in the sciences department?”

Kageyama doesn’t answer his question and makes it a point to sit as far away as possible from him, but Tsukishima has the gall to sit behind him in the following lecture, and then reminds him that they will both in fact share volleyball practice later, anyways, so why the long face—and it’s exactly  _ that _ which makes Kageyama almost regret coming to this university.

The first practice is disastrous. Kageyama can’t remember how he managed to be near Tsukishima on the same court for three whole years, how they managed to communicate at all. Kageyama sees red when Tsukishima calls him what he hates the most, but he holds back his anger and doesn’t spike the ball at the other’s forehead—though it’s a near thing.

A whole week passes by like that and Kageyama fantasizes about the possibility of receiving a scholarship from a different university, but it is off-season and all the scholarships were probably assigned already, not to mention he would feel horrible if he had to reject his scholarship out of immaturity.

“What is your problem? Why won’t you leave me alone!” Kageyama exclaims after sitting through a whole two hours of Tsukishima kicking the back of his seat during a lesson.

Tsukishima looks thoughtful and then shakes his head.

“Just thinking I’ll have to be on the same team as you for another 5 years is enough to annoy me. Consider this my way of venting some frustration.” He smiles in that obnoxious way that Kageyama has always found disgusting, and shrugs.

“What about me?” Kageyama frowns and narrows his eyes.

“What about you?” Tsukishima echoes, and it strikes Kageyama that for the first time since they started university they’re sort of having a conversation with each other.

“My frustration! It’s unfair if you’re the only one venting here,” he argues for the sake of logic, though he thinks deep down no one should vent frustrations in such a petty way.

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Tsukishima grins obnoxiously again and walks away. Kageyama groans and stumps, frustrated. His classmates give him funny looks, but he just can’t contain his fury at Tsukishima.

He approaches Tsukishima again before the last lesson of the day.

“There’s a solution for your problems,” he starts, “and mine.” He smiles triumphantly and Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at him, but Kageyama can’t decide if it’s out of suspicion or eagerness. He continues either way.

“If you stop playing volleyball, we won’t have to be on the same team for the next five years,” he says with confidence.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Considering I’m here on a volleyball scholarship, like you, I don’t think that’s an option.” He sighs exasperatedly and crosses his arms over his chest. “Anything else?” he adds, and Kageyama thinks long and hard before speaking again.

“But you don’t even like volleyball that much? You’d do great at swimming.”

Tsukishima turns around and walks into the classroom.

They have conversations like these every morning for a week. Tsukishima always shoots down Kageyama’s suggestions, but he never gives any indication that the conversations bother him. 

Kageyama is at his wits’ end by Wednesday of the following week. That morning Tsukishima made it a point to sit next to him and show him pictures of memes whenever the class was quiet, just to make him laugh, and Kageyama knew then that he needed to find a way to stop this.

He is relentless in his approach afterwards, and ambushes Tsukishima during classes breaks, before practice, and even follows him to the lunch room a few times, in an attempt to bring up more suggestions for Tsukishima to leave him alone. Tsukishima comments dryly on how hilarious it is that Kageyama wants him to stay away, when it’s  _ Kageyama _ who’s practically stalking him. 

Kageyama sputters and argues that he’s just taking advantage of the fact that they have classes together, they practice the same sport, and they eat lunch at the same hour to tell him off.

“Maybe if you fail, you’ll lose your scholarship,” he says, thoughtfully, as they pick their lunch trays at the lunchroom and walk together to an empty table. Kageyama doesn’t really want to sit with Tsukishima, but he’s waiting for an answer and thinks it would be rude to simply walk away. Tsukishima snorts.

“Are you talking about me, or  _ yourself _ , Mister Einstein?”

Kageyama huffs and stares at him grumpily until well after they’ve finished eating.

“C’mon, you should stop playing volleyball and just concentrate on the classes, then? You’d have better grades!” he argues when they walk into the deserted changing room before they begin extra practice.

“Once again, you’re projecting,” Tsukishima murmurs. He stares thoughtfully at Kageyama and then walks closer to him, leaning down so they’re at the same eye level. 

“If you want me to stop playing so badly,” he starts, pushing his index finger to Kageyama’s chest, “why don’t you make me?”

His tone is both mocking and challenging. Kageyama grabs him by the collar and briefly stares at the disgusting grin he hates so much before doing the unthinkable.

He presses his open mouth against Tsukishima’s and swipes the tip on his tongue on his teeth, for good measure. Tsukishima gasps in surprise, tries to resist briefly, but Kageyama has a strong hold of him, so he gives in, responding to the kiss enthusiastically.

Kageyama pulls away and they both gasp for air.

“Wow, so volleyball is not the only thing you’re good at,” Tsukishima murmurs. “That… I didn’t expect.”

The compliment sends shivers down Kageyama’s spine.

“So, did that convince you?” he asks, grinning, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Please, as if,” he states matter-of-factly. “You do make a sound argument, though. Maybe I just need more convincing.”

Kageyama’s cheeks heat up at the implications. Tsukishima stares at him and grins knowingly.

“Well, just know the offer is on the table,” he says as he walks out of changing room.

Kageyama’s eyes follow him, and a moment later his footsteps follow him, too.

During practice, his eyes stray towards Tsukishima, especially his mouth and how his chest heaves with his laboured breathing. His mind goes back to the moment when their lips locked, and how good it felt. Even if he didn’t say anything back then, he was also surprised Tsukishima was talented in the kissing department. This thought both horrifies and excites him, and he wants to find out how it would be to kiss Tsukishima again, and again. 

Later he just knows he may have made both the best and the worst decision of his life when, after practice, he settles for pushing Tsukishima against a locker and kissing him until one of them gives out.

The competitive streak inside of him says it won’t be him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please feel free to yell about it in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
